Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: based on a game me and my neighbor used to play, enjoy several adventures, with sponser cards, random wackiness, video game references, spongebob refrences, and more, Mainly follows team gogetters but they eventually meet up with other members of the mystery dungeon crew, occasionaly focuses on other characters.
I do not own anything in this story
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

If you have any requests or ideas for a part please tell me, If I like it I might use it somehow (no bad words, inapropriate stuff, killing etc. please this is a kids show)

This Chapter is basicially a introduction as this is what I think it would be like if They continued the Greatest idea they ever had which is Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Sigh, Maybe once Ash finishes his journey, it's too bad the episodes were basicially 30 min. long advertisements.  
Warning! This chapter may contain Spoilers for players who haven't made it to a certain part of the games.

Team Gogetters: Our main heros of the story, The main ones are...

Charmander:(played by me) Team Leader, Genious, Inventor, Somewhat peculiar.

Chikorita: Second in command, kind, sweet, and caring, secretly has a crush on Charmander,

Squirtle: (Originally played by my Neighbor) Human who lost his memory, mysteriously turned into a Pokemon.

Crystal Charmander(Currently played by my neighbor) Human with mysterios Golden Destiny band with mysterious powers.

Team Meanies: Idiotic bad guys, consists of...

Gengar: Team leader, "Brains", still in Pokekindergarden, NOT human from Ninetails Legend (Full Pokemon due to Spongebob reference I thought of before I got that far in the game)

Ekans: Also in Pokekindergarden.

Medicham: Also in Pokekindergarden.

(The idea of making them idiots might have come from the fact ingame they "Supposebly" steal your missions regardless on whethier or not you have any in your mailbox, or the fact on the episode Gengar called Ekans Arbok, or both)

Team Pokepals: Secondary heros, consist of...

Piplup: Human with no memory, Turned into Pokemon.

Chimchar: Scaredy cat, has mysterious relic fragment.

Mawhile: Member of Team Pokepals, has Crush on Piplup (made because on my game she was the first to say "Where to next? I'll go anywhere with you, Piplup")

Riolu & Eevee (My explorers of sky team, don't have team name because I couldn't think of anything other than Pokepals, so they'll just be refered to as such)

Riolu: Mysterious Pokemon with special powers, Has no memory.

Eevee: Admirer of Scicor's Guild(located where big rock is one screen before beach with beach cave dungeon) Has problems with almost everyone flirting with her, Jolteon's sister.

Team Hope (My gates to infinity team, name inspired by back of game case): Third Heros, consists of...

Pikachu: Human mysteriosly turned Pokemon.

Oshawott: Wants to build a Pokemon Paridise.

etc.

Other

Jolteon: Head of Rescue Team Association

Scizor: Wigglytuff's fellow Guidmaster.

Skitty: Scizor's partner (Chatot), has crush on Scizor.

Team Treasure: Treasure recovery team (inspired by Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum's Underground treasure hunting) consists of...

Piplawhile: Piplup and Mawhile's son, Piplup with Mawhile jaws, has crush on Smoochjynx.

Smoochjynx: Wigglytuff's friend Jynx's daughter, princess, has crush on Piplawhile.

Pichu: Confident, Determined, gets into fights with Elekid, has crush on Igglybuff. (I guess you could say he's like Ash)

Elekid: Acts like they don't care about anything, gets into fights with Pichu, has crush on Cleffa (I guess you could say he's like Paul)

Cleffa: Has crush on Elekid.

Igglybuff: has crush on Pichu.

Magby: Scaredy cat, idolizes Chimchar.

Glitch Pokemon: Pokemon created by glitches.

Missingno: ghost that can transform into Pokemon skeletons, black and white characters, etc.

Fusion Pokemon: Half one Pokemon, Half other one, due to a curse, everyone who sees one wakes up in bed the next day not remembering the events that occured the day of sighting. (Game freezing, having to restart from last save)

Their are many other characters, but these are just some of the ones that I feel are important, I know it's alot but me and my neighbor played this several years ago and I'm always thinking of parts, (I'll try to remember as many as I can) hope you will enjoy the story, it's my biggest one.


End file.
